starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Baneling
The baneling is a wheel-shaped explosive zerg strain in StarCraft II. Overview Banelings are created from zerglings following a brief chrysalis phase. In the new form, the zergling's claws shrivel and become withered, and a swollen sac filled with volatile chemicals grows out of its back.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Banelings can waddle, but after an evolution they can tuck into a tight ball and roll around the battlefield.Yes. In the current build, Banelings are no longer roll but once they get the movement speed upgrade, they have the rolling animation. Cydra. 2009-04-22. Do the Banelings roll with the speed upgrade? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-04-22. The creature's only form of attack is to trigger a reaction within its chemical payload that causes it to explode with devastating force and shower the immediate surroundings with searing acid.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. These living bombs are highly effective against both structures and ground forces; in fact, a clutch of them is capable of wiping out a group of vehicles and infantry in the blink of an eye. The banelings' lethality is further enhanced by the zerg predilection for burrowing. An apparently safe area can soon turn into a deathtrap as these monstrosities emerge and roll into the midst of their foes, giving them virtually no time to react. History The baneling is descended from the zergling during the four years following the Brood War,2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. created through the advanced ability of the zerg queens to manipulate their offspring. The queens have engineered a morph that can contain its energies until just the right moment.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Upon its first appearance on the battlefield, the baneling was mistaken for a zerg mutation of an unspecified genus before the truth became known. Terran commanders now train their troops to watch for these abominations. In the meantime, scientists are desperately trying to develop chemical rounds that will cause banelings to detonate before they reach terran lines. Game Unit Banelings are relatively large units that slowly move around the battlefield and kill opponents with a low-damage suicide attack.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. As of April 2009, banelings do not rollDustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. unless they have their speed upgrade.Yes. In the current build, Banelings are no longer roll but once they get the movement speed upgrade, they have the rolling animation. Cydra. 2009-04-22. Do the Banelings roll with the speed upgrade? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-04-22. Banelings "stand still" when idle.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. Attacks Banelings are strong against melee unitsKarune. 2007-11-26. >Karune, can you please discuss new zerg pics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. and "light" buildings such as bunkers and photon cannonsBlizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. but are weak against ranged weapons due to their low hit points.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling Drop. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. They are designed to counter zealots, zerglings and unupgraded marines.Xordiah. 2008-04-11. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-04-12.Karune. 2008-04-13. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-13. The baneling's splash attack does not currently injure friendly units.Quote: :But Banelings splash damage doesn't hurt your own units right? No, it doesn't hurt your own units. Karune, Olivestrip. 2009-03-16. Are Banelings going to be visible? (post 11) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling's Explosion: Friendly Fire or Not?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. It does full damage within the splash radius. Banelings only explode as part of an attack, or when destroyed.Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. They can be commanded to explode while burrowed, like a mine.Assume a choke: = DEPOT Marine = Depot Marine = DEPOT Marine = DEPOT Marine If you attack move from the left side, and click to the right of the marines, will your units attack the buried supply depot on the way, or will they path through and attempt to attack marines on the other side? If all of the depots are up, and there is no way through, will your units engage the supply depots on their own, or will they 'bug out' like in sc1? If you attack move with the Banelings, they will go straight for the Marines always. In order to hit the building, you will have to manually target them with the Banelings. This is to help players control Banelings from exploding into targets they don't intend to attack. Additionally, the Baneling has a new ability that allows it to detonate with a hotkey, making it possible for Banelings burrowed to detonate underground and explode units above it. This detonation will in no way affect the amount of damage it already does on explosion. Yes, you really do have Baneling MINES now :) Karune, Ballofplatinum. 2009-05-26. Question about Terran Supply Depos. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-26. Banelings won't accidentally target buildings when ordered to attack units instead.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. To destroy buildings, they must be manually targeted against them. Ability Researches and Upgrades Strategies Banelings are a powerful economy-raiding force; by using overlords to transport them into an enemy base, they can quickly devastate the workers. However, a planetary fortress is well suited to destroying the banelings. Use of raiding is recommended even until late game.Zerglings are always useful in late game due to their speed and ability to surround enemies. Banelings too are especially useful against both Zealots and Marines, even with their upgrades, and thus will always be useful to counter them. Additionally, Banelings are always useful in raiding, which should be done throughout the entirety of a StarCraft II game. Karune. 2009-03-16. Teir 1 Unit in Late Game. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Banelings should be mixed with zerglings when facing ranged opponents because they become difficult to focus fire; even one baneling escaping the fire can destroy a mass of ranged units.Banelings are visible and still very effective. When they are grouped with Zerglings, it is hard to focus fire several Banelings approaching at the same time. Even one Baneling getting through can be devastating to mass Marine armies or groups of Zealots. Burrowed Banelings are also like mines, deadly when used as an ambush on unsuspecting forces. Karune. 2009-03-16. Are Banelings going to be visible? (post 2) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Banelings have low hit points so are best used in ambushes. They can burrow, attacking like mines, but can also attack from other hidden areas, such as behind trees, to accomplish the ambush.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Banelings are very useful against marines and zealots, even into the late game, and generally dominate units such as zerglings in combat, but zerglings can come out ahead with micro.The tier 2 battle continues with Banelings that can dominate Zerglings, but with micro, Zerglings can actually come out ahead in Zergling vs. Baneling battles. Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. As they do splash damage, banelings are effective against cloaked units. For instance, a group of dark templar attacking a hatchery can be eliminated by banelings that target the hatchery itself.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 A baneling/roach combo can be very powerful against terrans. The roaches will soak incoming damage, making it easier for the banelings to reach their targets.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Notes A baneling levitated by Anti-Gravity explodes when destroyed,Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. dealing damage to air units. This can open up new tactics in team games.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Baneling Development As of April 2008, banelings have been increased in size from previous builds to make it easier to focus fire on them. In addition their splash radius was increased.One of the reasons the size of the Banelings were increased from the size in the original Protoss Release Video was to make it plausible to defend against it. Before, if you have a group of Banelings attack with Zerglings, it was near impossible to focus fire on the Banelings. In the current build, their size, splash damage distribution, and hit points have been increased. These changes still make them potent, yet still allow the possibility of defense with superior micromanagement. The final size of the Banelings still may change, but this is the current design they are testing. Karune. 2008-04-14. Baneling model - too large. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-14. Images Image:Baneling SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art. Image:Baneling SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Development render. Image:Baneling SC2 DevRend2.jpg|Development render. References Category:Featured Articles